Scarred
by nolanb780
Summary: Loki is permanently scarred by Malekith. It's not an original scar though. It shows his frost giant side. What will Thor say? What will happen? Suckish summary but it's better! It's brotherly fluff but if you want...you can think of it has ThorxLoki.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I was inspired to write this from a pic on . Here's the link: art/Loki-310961765§**

**Chapter 1**

**TPOV**

* * *

Thor and Jane walked behind Loki, who was holding his stomach. They both glanced at each other, worried. Thor looked back at his injured brother.

"Loki." he said.

The other man stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yes, Thor?" he asked, his voice pained and cracking.

"What is bothering you? Did something hit you?" Thor asked.

"No, just...a few broken ribs."

"I thought you were cut in the stomach or something. You seem to be holding that."

"Nope, ribs." Loki lied smoothly.

Thor didn't believe him, but didn't push it. He only shook his head and shrugged at Jane. She didn't want to ask either, she didn't really know Loki all to well. She knew, for a fact, that he was very powerful sorcerer and a trickster. Sif had told her that she loved his little pranks he played.

The warriors three had agreed with her as well. They all loved the laughs it would bring. They only sounded annoyed at Loki, because if they loved them then Loki wouldn't do them anymore. Jane had understood and only stared at Loki.

He looked as if he was limping a little as well. She knew he could heal himself, but why wouldn't he? When they returned to their camp, Loki was looking down.

Everyone glanced at him with confused eyes. He hurried over to the forest and disappeared. Jane stopped and looked at Thor. "You should go find him and see what's wrong." she said.

Thor nodded in agreement as he lied a kiss on Jane's forehead. "I'll be back." he said.

"With your brother?" she questioned.

"Yes, of course! Why kind of...brother...would I be if I left my younger one in the forest? Alone." he chuckled.

Jane grinned a little as she sat down and watched her fiance walk into the forest. She kept pondering on theories on why Loki was acting the way he was. She only shook her head, tired.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

Thor walked through the forest when he heard Loki's voice. He kept saying no over and over again. His voice was strained as if he was trying not to break down. He followed his brother's voice until he found Loki peering into a stream. Thor cleared his throat to let his brother know he was there.

Loki's body when rigid as he heard Thor. "What?" he whispered.

"What is wrong?" Thor asked.

"Nothing."

"Loki, I know you. Your voice never sounds strained unless you're about to break down. What is the matter?" Thor questioned again.

Loki sighed, "My face...and stomach...ribs..."

"I figured your stomach had a problem." Thor said, but then became confused. "What's wrong with your face?"

Loki stood up and slowly turned. When he face Thor, the thunderer gasped. Loki's left eye had a large scar on it, except it wasn't an original scar. It was blue and Loki's eye was red like a Frost giant's. Thor backed up a bit.

"L-Loki...are you..." he trailed off.

"Yes! I'm a frost giant!" Loki said, his voice strained even more.

He was breathing fast, trying his best not to cry. Thor was frightened. Of the scar, but mostly of the fact that Loki was going to cry. He's never seen his brother cry since they were younger.

"Loki...it's alright." Thor said as he smiled.

Tears pricked Loki's eyes as he turned his back to Thor. "No it isn't...No it isn't!" he screamed as the ground froze under him.

He was losing control.

Thor panicked as he rushed to Loki and hugged him. "No...Thor don't touch me...you'll-

"I don't care. You need to stop...to calm down." Thor whispered.

Loki fell to the ground, crying. He sobbed into Thor's chest as the god held his brother. His body shook violently with his cries. After a few minutes, Loki calmed down. When Thor looked at him though, he was falling asleep.

"Promise?" Loki whispered.

"Promise what?" Thor asked.

"You'll never leave me..."

"Of course."

* * *

**Author's note: Continue? To him fighting Malekith again? Review please! :D sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I've decided to continue this story :)**

**Chapter 2**

**TPOV**

* * *

Thor helped Loki back to the camp. When they returned, Loki held his head down. Not wanting to show the others what had happened. Thor knew this, but also knew he can't hide it forever.

"No spell will help?" he asked when they were in the tent.

Loki shook his head, "Unfourtantly, I can't."

"Well...maybe father knows.."

"No, its permanent. Malekith said so, he said now I can feel his pain."

Anger flared in the thunderer, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Malekith didn't have a heritage like Loki. He would never know Loki's pain. He sighed as he sat down, trying to come up with ideas to heal the scar.

Loki lied down as he his energy started to lessen again. Blood was covering his stomach as he lied down. Blood was starting cover the sheets as well. Thor looked at him and gently shook him.

"Loki, you need to stay awake. Can you heal yourself?" he asked softly.

"M-maybe.." Loki whispered in reply.

Loki only lied there,unable to do anything. Thor's voice got further away by each passing minute. Thor panicked as he saw his brother's eyes glaze over, his skin grow paler. He tried to wake him up but he didn't respond.

"Loki.."

Thor ripped part of his cape and applied pressure on Loki's wound. He silently prayed that his brother would make it.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short, I'm going to the beach. Had to hurry. :\ sorry for mistakes!**


End file.
